


Overworked mess

by ReikoNatsume



Series: Bad Sans Poly: mess of one-shots and drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Sanses love each other, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I can't keep things on track I'm sorry, M/M, Multi, Nightmare is loved, Sex repulsed Horror, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: It started as simple smut and developed into some story with a plot, enjoy...
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly
Series: Bad Sans Poly: mess of one-shots and drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054565
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Overworked mess

Killer was just back from a long mission and on his way to his room, to clean up, passed by Nightmare’s office. What he saw walking by made him pause and return. Behind his desk was Nightmare furiously filling in documents that were in two high piles on his desk, nothing new if not for the army of empty coffee mugs pilled around. Killer did a quick count of those he could see and with terror realized there was at least thirty, both take-out and ceramic cups with another steaming next to Nightmare’s hand. Killer shortcut to the living room in the castle where others were sitting, cuddling and kissing, also having returned from their missions today “Have any of you seen Nightmare today?” Killer asked getting their attention. Cross, Dust and Horror all shook their heads “No, why?” Cross asked calmly “Code red, Nightmare is surrounded by coffee and his eyebags could probably fit Error’s puppet collection in them.” Everyone sprung to attention with Killer going back to Nightmare’s office “Boss?” Nightmare looked up “Great, you are back, put your report on the desk and you can rest.” he said tiredly and Killer sighed “Don’t you think you should take a break?” Nightmare growled at that “I have work to do, it can’t wait.” Killer walked closed to Nightmare “It can wait, you are the boss, you are the one dictating the schedule... please my moon.” Nightmare paused at the last words, a cyan blush rising to his face. “Don’t... I... I have to.” Killer took Nightmare’s hand taking the fountain pen out of it and laying it down on the desk “You have to relax and stop mainlining coffee.” Nightmare deflated “The Stars are getting ahead in destroying the balance again.” he mumbled “And you won’t be able to do anything if you are asleep on your feet or out of magic because you didn’t rest and as there’s no dirty plates along with those mugs, I guess you didn’t eat. You are pushing pause and listening to us now.” Killer said softly and tugged Nightmare out of his chair to then take him into his arms in a bridal carry. Nightmare let out a sound of surprise and tensed for a second before relaxing in the safe hold. Killer smiled and carried Nightmare into the Guardian’s massive bedroom. 

Inside were already Horror, with a tray of food, Cross and Dust. Killer put Nightmare on the bed and the other four crawled into the bed around him. Horror held out a strawberry and after a moment of hesitance he ate it to Horror’s happiness and continued to feed him with other foods from the tray. Nightmare ate everything, only now noticing how starved he became during his long working rush. After that he closed his eyes and relaxed feeling his lovers touch him gently. Horror took the tray and after kissing Nightmare gently left the room, seeing others getting to it, he loved them but was sex repulsed, which others accepted readily despite his fear they won’t, and while he was fine with kissing, the attention they were going to give Nightmare now wasn’t something he wanted to see. The others kissed Horror softly before he left and returned their attentions to Nightmare who was purring quietly.at the attention. 

Killer’s soul shifted into the heart shape as he looked at his partner, who was now so much more relaxed, although tiredness was still etched into his face. He was already planning how to stop the Stars Sanses, if even for a while, and he knew the others will join him in his plans. Dust took off Nightmare clothes, giving Killer and Cross time to get undressed and after they were ready to take his place, he moved away taking off his clothes. Meanwhile Killer and Cross were caressing Nightmare’s body, paying special attention to his sensitive spots, the Guardian of Negativity soon summoning his cyan ecto with big breasts, soft stomach and thick thighs with pussy and a dick between them. Killer summoned his red ecto with pussy, dust his dark purple one with a dick and Cross his lighter purple also with a dick. Killer kissed Nightmare deeply, one of his hands down as he stretched himself, while Cross started playing Nightmare’s breasts kneading them, sucking and licking, tugging on the hardened nipples while Dust dove between Nightmare’s legs starting to eat him out. Nightmare was moaning loudly the sounds getting muffled when Killer would kiss him and louder when he went lower to nip at his neck. So many sensations made tears appear in Nightmare’s eyes, quickly kissed away by Killer. When Nightmare started trembling under the onslaught of affection Dust’s face backed away from Nightmare’s folds and he lined up his cock “Get over here Kills.” Killer smiled and after a last kiss went and straddled Nightmare lining up his pussy with the other’s dick. Cross straddled Nightmare’s chest and squeezed his breasts together with his dick between them. Dust and Killer moved at once making Nightmare let out a loud keen. He tried to arch off the bed but the weight at his chest as Cross started rolling his hips and continued kneading his breasts. Nightmare babbled overwhelmed, but as it didn’t sound anywhere close to their safe word, nor did his hands form any of their signals the three continued to wreck him. Dust soon started rubbing Nightmare’s clit making the other scream out and come to a dual peak, as his come flooded Killer who came with a satisfied moan and a rush of Liquid around Dust who was still thrusting, just like Cross, both coming to their peaks well after Nightmare’s another orgasm. 

Nightmare was panting and crying overstimulated tears as the Killer and Cross rolled off him. Cross started kissing Nightmare’s face while Dust tugged grinning Killer by the leg and assaulted him with a warm wet washcloth cleaning the other and kissing him deeply. After that Killer threw himself at Cross, both rolling on the massive bed and kissing amused while Dust was cleaning Nightmare who was slowly calming down and drifting to sleep. “Rest little moon, we will take care of you.” Dust whispered caressing Nightmare’s face, the other nuzzling his face into the hand and purred sleepily. Once Nightmare was clean Dust passed the washcloth to Cross and took some pajamas from Killer dressing sleeping Nightmare carefully. Once they all were dressed and the bed was cleaned, they called Horror back, all of them cuddling together around Nightmare, whose tentacles unconsciously wrapped around them. The bed was full of purring skeletons, Killer told the others in sign language why Nightmare was overworking himself, all immediately agreeing that something should be done about the balance between positivity and negativity, and that meant stopping the Star Sanses until the feelings in the Multiverse right themselves. 

\------------------ 

Dream felt a rising negativity in one of the AUs and called Ink and Blue for help. All three came to find nothing but some scorch marks on some of the buildings “You are sure this is the AU you felt?” Ink asked looking around, worried at the dead silence, but not surprised as they were deep in the forest in the underground. Dream nodded and separated from the other two “I don’t get it. I’m sure it was here.” suddenly he felt another bout of negativity and started running towards it, not heeding the warnings from Blue and Ink. They tried to follow their friend but quickly lost sight of him in the thick forest. “I will go this way, you go that way, scream if anything happens.” Ink said to Blue and the two separated. It was ten minutes later when Ink heard Blue scream out, only for the shout to cut off. He turned to run in that direction but suddenly smoke surrounded him “Come out you bastards!” Ink screamed holding his Broomie out. Two minutes later he noticed Killer grinning and wearing... a gas mask. Ink’s eyes widened and the other felt himself falling unconscious “You...” Killer laughed and picked the artist up to then carry him through a portal. On the other side were others with two other Stars, already stripped of their weapons and with special bracelets blocking the use of magic. Killer put Ink down, put the bracelets on him and took away his brush and bandolier. “Put them in one cell. And keep Nightmare out of here.” Killer said and the others nodded “Won’t be hard, he’s still sleeping more than anything, got to catch up this month of rest.” Dust said picking up Blue and carrying him, Horror took Ink while Cross took Dream. The Stars were put in a big cell with three beds, a sink and a barred window, blocked with additional magic, showing a small scrap of Nightmare’s beautiful garden which, the Guardian of negativity tended to himself, still letting the nature do most of the work as the plants grew wildly. 

Killer sat in the small interrogation room that shared wall, made with strong magic, with the cell the stars were in, and waited for them to wake up. Half an hour later all three stirred to then shoot up at finding themselves in unknown location. Ink noticed Killer and glared at him with red crosses in his eyes “You! Where is Nightmare and where are we?” Killer grinned darkly “Don’t worry about it, what you need to know that you will be here until Nightmare’s workload loosens up. Don’t worry we will take care of you. Even though Nightmare would indefinitely have less work if you were dead.” he said making Blue pale worried “Where is my brother?” Dream asked and flinched at the glare he got from Killer “You don’t deserve to call him your brother... you abandoned him, choose people from your AU over him... and even now you hurt him.” Killer got up sharply “Horror will bring you food later. It’s goodbye until then.” he hissed and left. 

The Stars spend next hour trying to find a way out, terrified noticing they can’t use magic due to the bracelets. They stopped when Horror came with a tray of food and pushed it through the wall of magic. On the tray were bowls of stew and freshly baked bread with some butter. “Not going to starve us, are you?” Ink snapped sarcastically, and Horror growled “We are not you. Leaving starving AUs to fend for themselves.” Ink crossed his arms haughtily “Why not ask Nightmare for help then?” Horror smirked “I didn’t have to, once he heard my story, he decided to start helping himself, without me begging for it.” he said calmly and left them. Ink stood shocked, just like Blue but Dream’s eyes filled with tears as he smiled “Same old, isn’t he?” he said to himself and took one of the bowls and some bread eating it happily. Blue shook off and also started eating, Ink hesitantly joining as well. They had to admit the food was tasty. After eating they heard noise behind the window and crowded against it. What they saw was Nightmare, clearly looking tired even from the distance watering a bush of wild roses and whispering to it with a soft smile. They spend half an hour observing Nightmare meticulously take care of different plants in the garden until Killer came. They then jumped away from the window, blushing as Killer out of the blue kissed Nightmare deeply. “I didn’t know they were together.” Blue squeaked out “Neither did I.” Dream said. 

\-------------- 

The next few days went similarly. The Stars would get food, someone would come for dishes and then nothing but thinking and looking outside when Nightmare would visit his garden and either take care of it or just appreciate it. He was still looking tired, but getting better each day, which filled the Stars with some sort of guilt. But the strongest was confusion as over the course of those few days they saw Nightmare kiss or cuddle with each of the Dark Sanses team. 

It was another day, boring as it was that is until there were some shouts, doors smashing, and Nightmare ran into the interrogation room “What are they doing here!?" Nightmare shouted while Killer tried to mollify him “We just wanted you to get a break and knew that when the balance will start going back to where it should naturally be you will put work for later.” Nightmare was looking back and forth at Killer and Star Sanses “And kidnapping... was the best idea you had?!” Killer smiled sheepishly “Maybe?” Nightmare hid his face in hands and screamed, just a sound, no real meaning except frustration and confusion “Brother?” Nightmare’s head snapped up “Don’t call me that. Not when you do everything to kill what I protect with my life.” he snapped making Dream flinch “Says who, you are just a dirty cheater!” Ink shouted in defense of his friend. Nightmare and Killer exchanged glances before laughing “Oh, really, and how about I tell you there’s no cheating? If all that is going on is a healthy relationship? You are so close-minded for an artist. It’s possible to love more than one person.” Nightmare said “Sadly as I had no hand in capturing you and it’s not my plan I don’t get to decide when you are let out. I guess you will need to talk with others.” he said slyly and left with grinning Killer behind him. “Really Ink? Calling him a cheater?" Blue deadpanned and Ink shrugged still shocked 

\------------ 

The next day Cross came and sullenly opened the cell door “Nightmare said that since you can’t use magic anyway you can walk around. If he catches you going into any of the closed rooms though you will end in separate cells with worse conditions.” the three nodded tense and left the cell. “Where is my brother?” Cross frowned at the question unhappily “He’s asleep now. He didn’t sleep hot a month when we were on separate missions. He’s sleeping it off.” Ink gasped “A fucking month! How did he...” Ink didn’t finish the question when Cross answered “Coffee, when we cleaned his office, we found over 40 mugs, some of them crammed under his desk." Blue frowned “Why?” Cross paused the others stopping behind him in the hall outside of the dungeon “Why?” Cross turned to face them with furious expression “Why!? Maybe because you give him more work with your constant meddling in wrong places! Or maybe because he’s the only one caring about the fate of those in suffering AUs and managing them all is not fucking easy!” Cross was panting after his outburst, then Killer came from around the corner and tugged Cross into his side “Don’t you dare interrupt Nightmare’s rest, we can’t kill you since Nightmare said not to, but we will make the rest of your stay insufferable.” he growled and the two left the stunned Stars alone in the hallway. 

\------------ 

The Stars spend the next few hours getting acquittanced with the castle, to then find the door to the garden and go outside not expecting Nightmare there, but now as they were closer, they could hear what he was whispering to the plant “You are beautiful, growing so nicely, fighting for your place in the garden every day and winning, so strong my little flower. Even pests are scared to bother you when you blossom so brightly.” Nightmare’s face had a soft smile while his eye wavered between cyan and purple. “Brother?” Nightmare flinched at the voice and turned around to look at the Stars “What are you doing here, get out.” he snapped “Nightmare, that’s enough let us go.” Ink demanded. Nightmare growled and started walking away from them, deeper into the garden with the three following him “Nightmare, we have to care for the Multiverse, let us go!” Ink shouted and instead of going the path walked over the plants and stood in front of the Guardian of negativity “Let us go!” Ink shouted but Nightmare wasn’t looking at him but at the flowers Ink trampled over. Dream noticed Nightmare’s eye shake and his hands tightening into fists so he tugged Blue back just as Nightmare’s tentacles shot and grabbed Ink slamming him into the ground “The Multiverse would be safer if you were dead! Constantly destroying the balance and helping create more suffering Sanses only to abandon them when they break under the strain and become ‘dark'!” Nightmare shouted with disgust at the word ‘dark’. “You don’t know how to show respect or compassion. Don’t you dare enter my garden ever again or your dust will be its fertilizer.” he snapped and let Ink go, to then kneel in front of the tulips Ink walked over and touch the hurt flowers gently with shaking hands “Nightmare!” came a shout from different part of the garden, not long after Dust came into sight, when the hooded skeleton saw the scene he sneered “Leave before I stab you.” he growled and stood near Nightmare “It’s alright little moon, I know you can fix it.” he said softly and that was last the Stars heard before they were too far to hear more. 

\------------- 

The next few days the Stars did everything to avoid the others which wasn’t that hard in the big castle. Today it was raining, and the Stars thought about going to one of the rooms with fireplace. When they opened the door, they saw it was already occupied. Nightmare was in Killer’s arms while Horror had his head on Nightmare’s lap with his arms wrapped around the Guardian, Cross and Dust were sitting on the ground playing poker, betting on chocolate. Dream noticed how Nightmare’s hand gently traced Horror’s head wound, making the other purr loudly, and how Killer was nuzzling Nightmare’s neck, kissing it every few moments. 

Blue quietly closed the door and looked at Ink “Why do we even fight them?” he asked quietly, and Ink crossed his arms “Because they are evil. They kill others and...” Dream interrupted Ink “But what if they won’t do it if we stop interrupting in the Multiverse?” Ink looked at Dream sharply “What do you mean?” Dream sighed “Since we were here, they didn’t really leave or do any work, except to deal with problems in the AUs under Nightmare’s control. Maybe they will stop when we stop." Ink shook his head “Even if Nightmare stops Error won’t.” Blue broke in this time “He will, he only attacks new AUs or empty ones. He newer touches original AUs, if you stop creating AUs he will stop.” Ink looked enraged now “No! I won’t stop creating!” Dream crossed his arms “Then you will have to protect those AUs by yourself.” Ink and Blue looked shocked at the Guardian of positivity “What?!" Ink snapped “You heard me, I will let the balance between the feelings remain natural, again just act like I was supposed to, let emotions play on by themselves. If you can’t let the balance remain natural, then we have to split ways. I will not continue hurting my brother, he’s guardian of negativity, half of the existing feelings, all of them are important and I will not try to get rid of them.” the door opened showing Nightmare standing there “B-brother?” Dream whimpered “Are you serious?” Nightmare asked blankly, holding back from showing any emotions “Yes, I won’t fight against you anymore.” Nightmare shook where he was standing, tears lining his eye “Brother? Nightmare?” Dream asked worried and froze when Nightmare hugged him. “Thank you.” Nightmare whispered making Dream tear up and hug back “I’m sorry it took me so long.” 

\--------------- 

In the next few days Blue decided to support Dream in his decision while Ink was still clinging to his decision to create AUs. Dream and Blue got the magic cuffs off while Ink was let out into Sciencetale with his belongings to get someone to do it for him. Dream and Blue decided to stay at the castle, slowly getting to know its residents better.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be writing some drabbles for it when I feel inspired, so if you have anything you want to see write in the comments ;)


End file.
